DingDong: Channy Christmas!
by ElenaDarren
Summary: Sonny has a tradition she does every year, and its not mailing Christmas cards, Chad wants to know what it is. And.. how does Zac Efron get involved? Continuation of Its A Channy Halloween! One-shot Channy


**A/N: **I'm not dead!!! It probably seemed that after I wrote _It's A Channy Halloween! _that I got kidnapped or something, except for the few reviews I did every once in a while. But I'm not gone!!! I have returned!!! And just in time to write a Channy for Christmas!!! Dedication for this goes to one of my best friends, Kacey; she inspired the Ding-Dong-Ditch idea.

Enjoy!! And please, review!!!

_P.S. This is a continuation of _It's A Channy Halloween!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonny with a Chance

*~*~*

Sonny Munroe walked down the halls of Condor Studio's number one TV show Mackenzie Falls. She pushed threw the doors to the casts set, where everyone was sitting lying down on beach chairs with a towel over their faces.

Sonny spotted her boyfriend and Hollywood's Bad Boy, Chad Dylan Cooper; she gently grabbed the corner of the towel and pulled it off his face quickly, only to find a sleeping Chad. Sonny shook her head. _Such an easy target, _she thought.

Sonny sat down on the floor next to Chad and spoke "Hm, Zac Efron....you are _such _a good kisser, can yo-"

Chad's eyes flew open at the sound of Sonny saying his enemies name, he looked around furiously, determined to find the pretty boy stupid enough to kiss _his Sonny. _Chad heard giggling and looked down, on the floor Sonny was holding her stomach and laughing, tears rolled out the corner of her eyes.

"That was mean, " Chad mumbled, running a hand through his blonde hair, relieved.

Sonny stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes before wrapping her arms around Chad's neck. "It was extremely mean, but you have to admit it was funny," Sonny said.

Chad considered this for a moment, "Yeah, I guess it was funny, but it doesn't mean you can do it again," he paused, thinking something over, then grinned "Next time you can kiss me wake."

Sonny laughed and pecked him on the check, "Like Sleeping Beauty?"

Chad chuckled, "Exactly like that. It's a wonderful way to wake up."

"Hm, maybe I will try it.... do you know where Zac Efron lives?" Chad winced and frowned, Sonny pecked him on the check again "I'm joking, you are the only one I'll ever want to kiss me awake."

Chad smiled and leaned down to kiss Sonny, the kiss started getting more heated when Portlyn awoke. "Hey, do you two mind getting a room?"

Chad and Sonny separated, "Sorry," Sonny said, blushing "Um, I actually came over to ask everyone for their address."

Over the few weeks Chad and Sonny have been dating, the two shows became close, the rivalry they had for years ended and everyone considered each other their friends.

Portlyn narrowed her eyes, "Why? What are you up to?"

Sonny shook her head "Nothing! I just send Christmas cards out every year and I wanted to send one to you this year." Sonny pulled a sheet out of her back pocket and unfolded it, showing names and addresses "See? I do it every year; it's a tradition for me."

The cast gathered around Sonny and one by one wrote down their address on the sheet of paper, when everyone except Chad wrote on the sheet; Sonny took it and headed out the door. Chad followed quickly after "Hey, you didn't get my address," Chad whined.

Sonny giggled nervously, "I already know where you live, and you don't have to write your address. Um, Tawni didn't write hers, either."

"Your voice is getting higher, you're hiding something." Chad stated. He inched closer to Sonny, Sonny took a step back. "What can pretty little Sonny be hiding from her boyfriend?" Chad thought, he lowered his voice making it low and seductive. "You can't hide from me, Sonny. You can't even run, so you may as well hand over the paper." Chad stepped closer with each word, the brunette backed up, trapping her between Chad and the wall.

Sonny giggled nervously again "I don't have anything to hid, you're being paranoid."

Chad grinned evilly and took another step, pressing himself against Sonny, who tell out a little "Ep!" and held on to the paper in her hand for dear life.

Chad took notice of this, he brought his left hand up and cupped the back of Sonny's cheek and pressed his lips on hers, kissing her softly, at the same speed he moved his right hand down her arm to the hand with the sheet, he grabbed a hold of it and jumped back two feet. Sonny sighed at Chad and gave him a crooked smile before taking off running at top speed.

Chad watched her leave, puzzled, and unfolded the sheet.

It was blank.

*~*~*

Connie and Sonny Munroe sat in Connie's car, Connie was in the driver's seat and Sonny was in the passenger seat directing her mother which way to turn, in the back was Lucy surrounded by hundreds of chocolate chip cookies. The car slowed to a stop in front of a three story house Lucy quickly passed Sonny a tin bow in the shape of an ornament and gave her a thumbs up, Sonny grabbed a hold of the container and sighed, a wide smile set on her face.

Connie counted down "1...2...3.. _GO!!!"_

Sonny ran out of the car, leaving the door wide open and walked up to the house, she rang the doorbell hard and quickly a few times, then took off back to the car.

She just shut the door of the car and Connie took off as Nick Jonas came to the door and noticed the speeding car taking off, he saw Sonny laughing in the passenger seat and ran trying to catch the car, Connie drove quicker and Nick smiled wide waving bye to them.

The three girls giggled, Lucy spoke first "That was awesome!! Who do we have next Sonny?" Lucy asked.

Sonny glanced down at her list and read off the name, "Zac Efron."

Lucy squealed "Can I do his house Sonny? _Pleeeaassee?!"_

Sonny laughed "Sure, Lucy."

Lucy raised her arms up in victory "_**YES!!!**_"

Connie laughed, "Well, Lucy, here we are. Who do you want to count for you?"

"Both of you please, if you don't mind."

The two Munroe's nodded "1....2.....3..._GO!!!"_

Lucy took off, doing the exact same thing as Sonny, except not even after the first ding, the door flew open. Zac looked at Lucy and grinned; he bent down and lifted her over his shoulder, then walked over to the Connie's car. Sonny's mouth had formed a long O shape, while Connie was laughing hard.

Zac placed Lucy inside the car "Nick called to warn me you were coming." He explained "Can I come with you and help?"

Sonny looked over to her mother, Connie nodded, Sonny turned back to Zac "Hop in."

"Thanks," Zac went to the back and sat next to a squealing Lucy.

"Who is next, sweetie?" Connie asked her daughter.

Sonny checked her list and smiled a sickeningly sweet smile "Chad Dylan Cooper."

Lucy laughed, "That's a Grinchy smile, Sonny."

"I know," Sonny replied, "Mom, do you have the Grinch soundtrack?"

Connie pressed the "Play" button on her stereo "Yep, I was listening to it earlier."

Everyone sang as the song played:

**You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch.**

**You really are a heel.**

**You're as cuddly as a cactus, **

**You're a charming as an ell, Mr. Grinch.**

**You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel, Mr. Grinch.**

**You're a monster, Mr. Grinch.**

**Your hearts an empty hole.**

**Your brain is full of spiders, **

**You've got garlic in your soul, Mr. Grinch.**

**I wouldn't touch you with a ..**

**Thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole.**

**You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch.**

**You have termites in your smile.**

**You have all the tender sweetness**

**Of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Grinch.**

"Ok, we're here," Connie announced**, **Lucy passed a container to Sonny.

"Ok, Zac, they are going to count down for us on 'GO' we are going to go and Ding-Dong-Ditch Chad, ok?"

Zac nodded, "Got it."

Connie and Lucy began to count "1...2.....3..._.....GO!!!"_

Sonny and Zac ran toward the house, Sonny placed the box on the ground and was about to push the doorbell when Zac fell down and Sonny felt two arms go around her and held her arms behind her back "What do you think you are doing?" someone whispered into Sonny's ear, she shivered, she knew that voice.

"Let go of my arms, Chad."

He released her arms, Sonny turned to face him, then she noticed Zac behind Chad, still on the ground and rubbing his stomach. Sonny rushed over to him "Damn, Chad, you throw one hell of a punch," Zac said as Sonny helped him up, Chad huffed.

"Sonny, I trust you enough that I know you're not doing anything with him, but why is _he _allowed to Ding-Dong-Ditch people and not your own boyfriend?" Chad asked, his arms were crossed over his chest, he tapped his foot impatiently waiting for her answer.

"Well, Zac caught us, I didn't plan on him coming, it was supposed to be my mom, Lucy, and myself. _We don't mind the extra company," _Sonny said when Zac opened his mouth to say something "If you want to come, you can."

Chad nodded "Ok, I'll come along, since you begged me and all."

Sonny rolled her eyes, they walked back to the car Lucy sighed "Oh, boy, um, what the seating arrangements?"

"I can go in the middle, I don't mind," Zac replied, and slide in before anyone could say anything.

"Ok then, what's the next stop, Sonny?" Connie asked.

"Zora, she's going to be hard. Who wants her?"

Lucy raised her hand "Me me me me me me!!!!"

Sonny smiled, "Ok, Lucy, you have Zora," Sonny turned in her seat to look at her friends "Should we decide who gets who now?"

Everyone except Chad nodded "I'm not doing this; I'm just here to watch."

Sonny glared at him "Oh, you are _so _going to do this Chad, or I won't kiss you for a _month._"

Chad's eyes widened "You wouldn't do that."

Sonny raised an eyebrow "You want to try me on that?"

Chad should his head madly "Ok, I'll do it."

Sonny smiled "Good, you can do Nico and Grady, and maybe Portlyn, too."

Chad nodded eagerly; Connie laughed "Sonny, I have raised you well."

*~*~*

Sonny sighed, they were doing the last name on the list: Mr. Condor. Every house they went to they had no more problems with, no one opened the door until they were safely back into the car, and things were going by a lot quicker with Chad and Zac helping. They had more people to rotate to, so everyone could take a break after they did a house.

Connie pulled up to a big mansion with a tall metal gate fencing the house in. "Um, Sonny? How are we supposed to go through the gate without Mr. Condor knowing? Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, this is _Mr. Condor_!"

"We are going this, well, _I'm _going this. unless anyone else can climb a fence?" No one said anything "Ok, then, I'm doing this alone. Mom, count for me?" Sonny asked, as Lucy passed Sonny a bow of cookies.

"1....2.....3.........._**GO!!!**_"

Sonny ran toward the gate, she grabbed a hold of the bars and pulled herself up, she kept going then finally made it to the top and jumped down, she ran to the door, placed the box down and knocked on the door (since there was no door bell). She took off, running toward the gate. About half way up she heard the voice of a monster yelling, Sonny ignored it and went over the gate and went to the car. Connie took off at top speed.

"Was that Mr. Condor's daughter?" Zac asked.

Sonny smiled "Yup."

Chad ran a hand through his hair nervously, "Sonny, we are in soo much trouble."

Sonny shook her head, "We are fine, trust me. Once he tries one of those cookies, we will be forgiven."

Chad sighed "I really hope you are right."

"So where to now?" Zac asked.

"Well, we normally go to the mall after and take a picture with Santa. You can go with us, if you want, but you don't have to," Sonny replied.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm getting tired, could you drop me at home?"

"Me, too?" Lucy said.

Connie nodded, "Sure, Chad, honey, do you want us to drop you off, too?"

"No, thank you. I'd like to come, if I could."

"Of course! You're always welcomed!"

*~*~*

They arrived at the mall around seven, "Ok, Sonny, Chad, I need to do a little extra shopping, I will meet both of you here at nine, ok?" They both nodded "Good, I'll see you then. Be good, Sonny," she said, giving her daughter a look, then walked off.

"So what do we do now?" Chad asked, looking around.

"I'm going to take my picture with Santa.""I thought you were just joking."

"Nope," sonny giggled, and grabbed Chad's hand, leading him to the line full of parents and lots of children crying and giggling.

"Ugh, how long are we going to be here? I'm starting to get a headache from these twerps," Chad complained. sonny smacked his arm "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Don't be mean! Don't you _like _kids, Chad?"

"I like kids, but not a whole bunch of them like this," he said, rubbing his arm.

"What would you name your kids?" Sonny asked.

"What?" Chad asked, shocked. He thought of a little boy and a girl, looking a like himself and Sonny, but he didn't want to tell her. It might scare her.

"What would you name your kids?" She repeated.

Chad said something like "Alzecuhzhunneykoper"

Sonny scrunched her nose "What?"

Chad sighed "I would name my daughter Allison Sonny Cooper, I don't know what I would name a boy, I haven't thought of it yet."

Suddenly Chad felt a pair of lips on his own, he kissed Sonny back.

"Excuse me, its your turn." Someone said, tapping on Chad's shoulder.

Sonny pulled away, "Oh!" she said and went up to sit on Santa's lap, Chad smiled up at Sonny.

Chad watched as Sonny sat and posed for the camera, hugging Santa's neck and laying her head on his shoulder. He felt a twinge of jealousy but pushed it away. The camera clicked and Sonny hoped off, then pecked Santa on the check and went to get her picture.

"You don't have to worry, Chad. That's my grandfather, he does this every year," Sonny said.

Chad let a breath out he didn't know he was holding "Oh, ok. So, um, what did you ask for?"

"Do you really want to know?" Chad nodded "I didn't ask for anything, I like things just the way they are."

Chad smiled, as they were walking something brushed up against the top of his head, he looked up and stopped walking. "Hey, Sonny?"

She stopped walking as well "Yeah?"

He pointed up "Mistletoe." Sonny looked up when she looked back at Chad he hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her toward him "Merry Christmas, Sonny, I love you." he said as he placed his lips on hers.

*~*~*

**A/N: **I have to thank everyone for reviewing the last Channy I wrote, I didn't expect so many people to review!! Thank you so much, you guys really made my day!!

So, I didn't like this too much, but I wanted to get _something _out for Christmas, so I decided that if I get over 15 reviews saying they want me to write another _better _Channy Christmas, then I will. Please, review or PM me what you think, ideas would be appreciated too. Thank you!! Merry Christmas!!!

Ok, people, you know its coming!!!!

_Eggnog: You loved it_

_Hot Chocolate: You liked it, thought it could have been better_

_Warm Milk: You hate it (Please tell me why)_


End file.
